


Envy

by LeanaVine



Series: Unus Annus Sins [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Ethan Nestor, Could potentially have more parts, Depends on if you guys want more, Dom Mark Fischbach, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, RPF, Smut, Sub Ethan Nestor, Top Mark Fischbach, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeanaVine/pseuds/LeanaVine
Summary: Mark gets jealous when he sees how Ethan looks at another man and it drives him over the edge.(Takes place right after the Unus Annus episode "We Cryogenically Freeze Ourselves.")
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Unus Annus Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624417
Comments: 21
Kudos: 444





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: After watching the Unus Annus episode where Mark and Ethan froze themselves, and how they reacted to Alex's abs, I had to write this. I didn't put much planning into it, so it's kind of all over the place. Mark can't decide if he wants to be hard or soft, but I feel like that probably wouldn't be too far from the truth.
> 
> Anyway, this fic is about real people; two people I really care about. It's all in good fun, and I don't mean any harm against our boys, or their girlfriends. I just like to think about what it would be like if they hooked up someday.
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and kudos are appreciated!

“So, what did you think of Alex?” Mark asked with a smirk.

Ethan looked up from his fast food, quirking a brow. “What?” he murmured, his cheek full.

Mark chuckled. “Don’t play dumb, Ethan. You may be an idiot, but you’re not stupid.”

The younger man rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks Mark,” he said sarcastically. “I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about.” He grabbed a fry, spinning it between his fingers, looking down at the table.

Sighing, Mark asked, “Alex, from Hybrid Wellness? Y’know, the Jason Momoa look-alike that froze us?”

“I remember, yes. What about him?” Ethan was growing increasingly annoyed. He wished that Mark would get to the point. Could they not just eat dinner in peace between editing sessions?

With a little smile, Mark asked, “Did you think he was hot?”

Laughing awkwardly, Ethan replied, “What?” He furrowed his brows. “I guess?” Mark scoffed, making the younger man shrug. “What do you want me to say?” Mark just stared him down, so Ethan admitted, “Yes, he was hot. Why do you care?” He could feel his heart rate going up.

“Why are you being so defensive?” Mark inquired, that smile still there. “It’s just a question. Did I strike a nerve?”

Ethan stood from the table with a blank expression. “You’re an asshole.”

As he walked away towards the recording studio, he heard Mark following him. “Why am I an asshole? Don’t walk away from me like that,” he demanded.

“Fuck off, okay?” Ethan warned.

Mark grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back to face him. “I said don’t walk away from me,” he growled, and that gruff voice went straight to Ethan’s dick. The younger man resisted, so Mark yanked him closer. “Why are you being such a brat? Are you pissy because I know about your little crush?”

“I don’t have a crush on Alex, okay? I don’t even know him,” Ethan retorted. “Let go of me.”

“Why?” He slowly forced Ethan’s back against the wall and the younger man looked away. “So if ripped guys aren’t your type, what is?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know? Why are you being so weird?” Ethan mumbled, still trying to wrench himself from the older man’s grip.

“I saw the way you looked at him, Ethan, and I didn’t like it,” Mark replied, his eyes dark and his smile gone.

Ethan stopped struggling. “What?” He swallowed. “What are you talking about?”

“All this time, I thought you only had eyes for me,” the older man answered lowly. “Seeing the way you stared at him when he showed off his abs really pissed me off.”

Ethan’s face was red now. “You’re not making any sense,” he lied. “I didn’t even like him, okay? I was just acting for the camera.”

“So then, all the times you look at me that way, is that just ‘acting for the camera,’ too?” Mark’s eyes were burning into Ethan’s skin, his tight grip on the younger man’s wrist unrelenting.

Ethan didn’t dare look in his eyes as he admitted, “Of course not. Most of the time, when I look at you that way, I don’t even realize I’m doing it until later when I’m reviewing the footage.” Had he really been so obvious this whole time?

Mark hummed in his throat, stepping closer. “Good.” Ethan finally looked at him, his eyes wide, and the older man chuckled. “What? You didn’t know?”

Shaking his head, Ethan replied, “Mark, you hate me. I annoy you constantly.”

“You _do_ annoy me constantly,” Mark agreed. “But you’re also really fucking adorable, especially when you look like this.” He leaned down and Ethan shuddered when he felt the older man’s breath on his neck. When he planted a feather-light kiss there, it made Ethan whimper, and Mark chuckled darkly. “You’re sensitive, too, just like I thought you’d be.” He released the younger man’s wrist to take hold of his hips, pulling them flush to his own. The younger man felt something hard against his thigh.

Ethan wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders. “What’s happening?” he asked, breathing out shakily. “Why is this happening now?” He moaned when Mark licked up the length of his throat.

“Do you have a problem with it?”

Without hesitation, Ethan replied, “God, no. You have no idea how long I’ve thought about this.”

Mark laughed lowly. “Oh, I think I could take a guess.” In a heartbeat, Mark scooped Ethan up in his arms, making him squeak in a shocked way, heading for his bedroom.

Ethan’s blush returned. “Are you sure about this?”

Mark smirked. “Don’t question me.” Once they were in Mark’s room, he placed Ethan on the bed, standing in front of him. There was an obvious bulge in his pants. “You know what to do, right?”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Ethan reached out with trembling hands to unbutton Mark’s pants. “I-I haven’t done this before,” he admitted. Everything was moving so fast. Mark ran a hand through his hair, fingers tightening to grip the soft locks, and Ethan sighed contently.

“I know you’ll do great,” Mark reassured. As the younger man pulled down his pants to his knees, Mark smirked at his reaction. Ethan’s eyes were wide, his jaw slack, as he stared at the tent in Mark’s underwear, a patch of wet precum at the tip. He looked up at Mark from under long eyelashes, and Mark half smiled. “God, you look so good,” he commented, tugging at the younger man’s hair lightly. Ethan licked his lips before he started mouthing at the damp part of the underwear, licking and sucking on the fabric. Mark groaned as he watched. Ethan’s hands came up to rest on Mark’s hipbones. “You’re such a fucking tease,” Mark whispered. “That, or you’ve fantasized about tasting my cum like this. Either way, I fucking love it.”

Ethan hooked his fingers under the hem of Mark’s boxers. “Can I?” he asked softly.

Mark couldn’t help but smile. “Yeah, baby, go ahead.” Biting his lip at the pet name, Ethan slowly pulled the underwear down, just enough to free Mark’s perfect, huge cock. To his surprise, Mark released his hold on Ethan’s hair, stepping back. He started to touch his dick, and the young man’s mouth filled with saliva. “Get naked first,” Mark ordered as he stroked himself.

Standing slowly, Ethan complied, tugging his shirt over his head. He’d been naked in front of Mark before, but this time was very different. As he shucked off his pants, he felt a little embarrassed but tried not to cover himself. This became even more difficult after his underwear was gone. He stood completely naked, not daring to touch himself, his eyes still drawn to Mark’s hand lazily stroking his dick. “Now what?” he asked.

With a little laugh, Mark replied, “You get on your knees.” Ethan didn’t have to be told twice, kneeling in front of Mark. The older man dragged his cock across the younger boy’s cheek, making him shake with anticipation. “And now, you’re gonna make me feel good, and I’m gonna watch. Sound good?” Jesus, Mark’s voice was like molten caramel.

Ethan just nodded, sticking out his tongue to taste the head of Mark’s dick. He couldn’t help the moan that bubbled up his throat, pressing the flat of his tongue along the older man’s length. He finally took it in his mouth, humming as he sucked. Mark leaned his head back for a moment before watching Ethan again. Ethan loved the attention. He loved everything about this. He’d wanted this for so long. His eyes fell closed as he continued to work the length with his mouth, his tongue swirling and tasting.

“That’s it,” Mark praised quietly. “You’re not bad at all. I knew you’d be great.” He noticed that Ethan gained enthusiasm at his statement. “Do you like it when I tell you what a good job you’re doing?” Ethan pulled back to nod, those bluish-green eyes staring up at Mark with dilated pupils. “You feel so good, baby. Yeah, you feel amazing.” Mark groaned, threading his fingers in Ethan’s hair, pulling slightly. Ethan ran his hands up Mark’s thighs and his eyes watered as he tried to take more than half of Mark in his mouth. He gagged once but powered through. “That’s it, Ethan,” Mark said quietly, obviously trying to hold himself back.

The younger man kept up his effort for a few minutes, only trying to deep-throat Mark twice, both times only lasting a few seconds before he had to pull back. “It’s actually sexy to think you haven’t done this before,” Mark commented. “I’m glad I’m your first.”

Ethan pulled his mouth off Mark’s cock, nuzzling his face against it lovingly, getting saliva all over his cheek. “Me too.”

“God, you’re fucking adorable.” Mark reached his hands down, helping Ethan off the floor, smoothing his hair back with affection. Still holding Ethan’s hands, Mark led him over to the bed, gesturing for him to sit down. “Want me to take my clothes off now?” he asked.

Nodding eagerly, Ethan replied, “Yes, please.”

Mark smirked, pulling his pants and underwear the rest of the way off, tossing them to the side. After disposing of his shirt, he said somewhat shyly, “Not ripped like Alex, but you already knew that.”

Ethan smiled. “You look way better than Alex.”

Quirking a brow, Mark joined Ethan on the bed, petting his cheek. He looked down to see how hard the younger man was. “Fuck, that’s just from blowing me? You’re something else.” He gently took Ethan’s shoulders, pushing him to lay down, then crawled on top of him.

Ethan’s skin was on fire as Mark started kissing his neck again. His body arched up and he gripped Mark’s shoulders, whimpering. “Mark- ah!” His heart nearly stopped when the older man took Ethan’s dick in his right hand, stroking it slowly.

He thumbed the tip, smiling into Ethan’s collarbone. “You want it so bad. You’re secretly a slut, aren’t you?” he mumbled, chuckling at how the younger man squirmed beneath him.

“J-just for you, though.”

“Oh ho, is that so?” Mark asked playfully, holding Ethan a little tighter in his hand, making him whine. “Good. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He leaned down, gently biting onto Ethan’s nipple, causing him to cry out. “Your body is so receptive, my goodness. Is this what you fantasize about?” He licked the pink bud before taking it in his lips, sucking on it and nibbling.

“Mark, I-”

“Hmm?” Mark leaned up, kissing Ethan’s cheek. “What, baby? What do you need?”

His body arched up again at the pet name. “More, please,” he begged.

“Oh, but it’s kinda fun torturing you,” Mark replied, pinching Ethan’s other nipple with his free hand. He started stroking the younger man’s dick a little faster. “Is this what you wanted? Or do you want even more?”

Ethan’s breathing had accelerated. Between gasps, he said, “Fuck me.”

Mark looked genuinely surprised when their gazes met. “Are you sure you want to go all the way the first time?”

“F-first time?” Ethan managed to ask with wide eyes.

Chuckling, Mark said, “Yeah, this isn’t a one-time thing. We aren’t just hooking up. You’re mine now; I thought that was obvious.” He stopped touching Ethan long enough to take his face in both hands. “You belong to me now,” he whispered. He leaned in painfully slow, tenderly kissing Ethan’s lips. They only parted long enough for Mark to say, “I was going to fuck you hard, but now I want to make love to you.”

Ethan nodded as if giving permission and giggled, stealing another kiss from Mark. “I’d like that,” he replied. He swallowed nervously. “Have you done this before?”

Mark got off Ethan to retrieve something from his nightstand. “With a guy, no. I mean, I’ve kissed a guy before, but that’s about it.” He turned back around with a small bottle of clear lube. “But I have a general idea.”

Ethan couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh god, what am I getting myself into?” Though he tried to pass it off as humor, it was obvious the younger man was nervous.

Mark chuckled, sitting between Ethan’s legs. “Just relax, okay?” Ethan took in a shaky breath when he felt slicked fingers touching his hole. “Just take deep breaths. I’m not going to hurt you.” He smiled and winked. “I’ll save that for next time.” Ethan tried to laugh, but it tapered off into a moan. “I’m gonna put a finger in, okay?” The younger man nodded, so Mark gently pushed a finger past the first ring of muscle.

“Ah-! Mmm Mark,” Ethan moaned, his eyes squeezing closed. As Mark slowly fingered him, he leaned down, pressing wet kisses to Ethan’s inner thighs. “F-fuck, ah!” He felt another finger touch his entrance, waiting for permission. “Do it,” he said quietly.

Mark smirked. “As you wish.” He pushed the other finger in with a lewd _sqwelch_. Ethan gripped handfuls of the sheets, but Mark grabbed one of his wrists, putting his hand on his shoulder. “You can dig your claws in me, baby. I don’t mind.” Ethan’s fingernails dug in and Mark growled, kissing and biting his thigh in return.

As Mark’s fingers got faster, Ethan’s moans became more desperate as he writhed. “Please,” he begged, his voice shaking.

“What is it, baby?”

“I- ah! Mmmmah I need you,” Ethan finally managed to answer.

Mark leaned up to look in his eyes. “I’m going to feel a lot different than two fingers,” he warned.

Nodding, Ethan said breathlessly, “That’s what I’m counting on.”

The older man couldn’t help but laugh, slowly pulling out his fingers. Ethan whimpered, so Mark placed a hand on his stomach as a comforting gesture. “Don’t worry baby, I’m still here.” He began applying a generous amount of lube to his cock. “You just need to relax, okay? Trust me. I won’t hurt you.” He lined himself up with Ethan’s hole.

When the younger boy reached out for him, Mark smiled, leaning forward enough so that Ethan could grab his shoulders. He was obviously scared, but still whispered, “I trust you.”

Mark pushed slowly, meeting a lot of resistance. Ethan was gonna be really tight at first. Finally, he managed to get the head of his cock in, and the younger man cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. “Are you okay?” Mark asked. Ethan nodded but winced, so Mark stilled his hips, waiting for the okay to move.

It wasn’t until Ethan got that look of ecstasy back on his face that Mark slowly pushed forward. “God, baby, you’re so _tight_. You feel amazing.” Ethan whimpered, clawing into Mark’s skin. Mark was about halfway in when he stopped again. “You doing okay?”

Ethan breathed, “Yeah. I-I’m okay. Keep going.”

Mark kept pushing until he was in Ethan up to the hilt. Ethan mewled, melting beneath him. The older man picked up Ethan’s thighs, wrapping them around his hips as he pushed as hard as he could. Ethan leaned forward, circling his arms around Mark to claw at his back, laying his head in the crook of the other man’s neck. Mark pulled out almost all the way, snapping his hips back into Ethan, making him see stars and cry out. “God, you feel incredible, Ethan.”

The older man picked up a slow, brutal rhythm, dragging wonderful sounds out of his partner. He pulled Ethan’s hair lightly to expose his neck, kissing, biting, and sucking, leaving subtle love marks. As he picked up the pace, he connected eyes with Ethan, one hand on the back of his neck, the other holding his thigh up. “God, I love your eyes,” Mark admitted.

Ethan giggled, but quickly returned to moaning. He tried not to look away from Mark’s dark stare, holding his gaze. “Mmm, Mark, this is amazing,” he murmured. “I-I’ve fantasized about this ah-! So much.”

Mark smiled as they rocked together. “I always knew you were a fanboy, but I hoped you still wanted me after getting to know me. I’m kind of an asshole.”

Shaking his head with a smile, Ethan said, “No, you’re amazing. You’re kind, and ah-! Selfless. Mmm and funny.”

With a goofy grin, Mark said, “You think I’m funny?”

“Mark, please,” Ethan begged, giggling.

The older man nodded. They’d save that conversation for after. He began thrusting faster, making Ethan sink his claws into Mark’s back, definitely leaving scratches. Mark absolutely loved it. “Is this what you wanted?” he asked, panting. Ethan nodded, the moaned loudly when Mark bit into his shoulder, pounding even harder.

“M-Mark, ah! Oh! I’m gonna- I’m getting close!”

Nodding, Mark said, “Me too.” He kissed Ethan deeply, taking his neglected dick in his hand, pumping it vigorously. Ethan cried out as he came, semen spilling all over Mark’s hand and their stomachs. Mark wasn’t far behind, Ethan having tightened up more after reaching his climax. With a growl, Mark came inside of Ethan, holding their bodies flush. As he came down, he sloppily kissed Ethan’s neck, turning them to lay on their sides. He pulled out, most of his cum staying inside Ethan.

The younger man snuggled up to his chest, nuzzling into his neck, and Mark chuckled. “Fucking adorable, that’s what you are,” he said, out of breath. “Fuck, that was phenomenal.”

“I agree,” Ethan commented, listening to Mark’s fast heartbeat. “I’m excited for next time.”

Laughing, Mark said, “Seriously? Can’t get enough, huh?” Ethan shook his head and Mark hummed in his throat, dragging his face up for a kiss. “My little slut.” They kissed deeply but slowly, really tasting each other. Mark pulled away with a devious smile. “How about a shower?”

Ethan giggled. “I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand. How about a bath instead?”

Mark nodded. “Fair enough.” He kissed Ethan’s forehead, walking to the bathroom to get the tub ready. He knew the younger man was staring at him as he walked away, and he smiled, something fluttering in his chest.

Once the bath was ready, complete with bubbles and bath salts, Mark came back to bed to find Ethan half conscious. He scooped the younger man up in his arms bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom. Ethan giggled. “I feel like royalty.”

“You are,” Mark stated as if it were obvious. “You’re my prince now. This is the new norm for you.” He gently laid Ethan in the tub before climbing in himself, sitting behind Ethan and letting him lean back against his chest.

Ethan sighed happily. “This feels so much nicer than the other things we’ve done in this tub.”

Mark laughed, thinking of their Unus Annus videos. “Yeah, we’ve done some stupid shit.” He kissed Ethan’s temple. “This is the best thing I’ve ever done, though.”

“No regrets?” Ethan asked, feeling a little insecure.

Shaking his head, Mark whispered, “No, not at all. You?” Ethan also shook his head, so Mark smiled, wrapping his arms around his partner. “So, I haven’t officially asked yet, but-”

“Yes.”

Mark laughed. “I haven’t even asked you yet!”

“Sorry, sorry.” Ethan cleared his throat. “Proceed.”

Laughing again, Mark said, “You’re a dingus.”

“But I’m your dingus.”

Swallowing, Mark asked, “Do you wanna, like, be my boyfriend?” He felt like a teenager.

Ethan giggled. “I was scared you wouldn’t ask.” He turned his face to kiss Mark again, reaching a hand behind his neck. “To clarify, at this point, I would probably fucking marry you,” he added.

Mark laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind.” They kissed again, Mark holding his new boyfriend close. He never wanted to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you enjoyed this, let me know! I could make this a part of a series of oneshots or something, if you guys would like that. Thanks for reading!


End file.
